1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a land grid array (LGA) socket to provide electrical connection between an LGA package and an electrical substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB). The instant application relates to the copending applications Ser. Nos. 11/055,412 and 11/055,130.
2. Background of the Invention
Integrated circuit packages are generally classified as pin grid array (PGA) packages, ball grid array (BGA) packages and land grid array (LGA) packages depending on the shape of contacting section of the terminals. An integrated circuit package with conductive pads arranged on a bottom surface thereof in a land grid array is known as an LGA package.
Connectors for removably connecting an LGA package with a PCB are known as LGA sockets. Basically, an LGA socket includes a socket body and a plurality of terminals embedded in the socket body. Each terminal has a contacting section and an opposite connecting section. Under compression, the contacting section of the terminal is resiliently deflected from its natural state and electrically registered with a conductive pad on the LGA package. Thus, a flow of electrical signals is established between the LGA package and the PCB.
The mating of the conductive pads of the LGA package with the contacting sections of the terminals typically causes a large contact pressure on the socket, which is likely to conduce deformation or warpage of the socket body. In case where a large contact pressure is exerted on the socket, various methods are known to provide the socket with sufficient strength.
For example, typically, an LGA socket as shown in U.S. application publication No. 2004/0095693, includes a socket body having a plurality of terminals, a metallic stiffener attached to the socket body, and a load plate and a load lever pivotally assembled to opposite ends of the stiffener, respectively. As the socket body is supported by the metallic stiffener, deformation or warpage of the socket body is reduced when a force is exerted on the socket during assembly of the LGA package.
However, to properly fix the socket body to the stiffener, a plurality of columnar projections is formed on sidewalls of the socket body. A plurality of grooves is correspondingly defined in a bottom wall of the stiffener. In assembly, the columnar projections are fixed in the grooves via heating and riveting process. Thus, the assembly procedure of the socket may be prone to be relatively complicated.
Additionally, during the heating and riveting process, the socket body may be prone to warpage, which may lead to the terminals embedded in the socket body cannot be properly connected with corresponding circuit pads on the PCB.
Therefore, there is a heretofore unaddressed need in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.